


You don't deserve Tommy!

by Grumpy_Matt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Kenny (Walking Dead), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron is a dad, Kenny is a father, Phil is a shit father, Protective Jordan Maron, Protective Kenny (Walking Dead), Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Matt/pseuds/Grumpy_Matt
Summary: After dying to walkers that he distracted For Clementine and AJ, so they could getting away safely. Kenny finds himself walking up in a world where the children are making the hard choices and having to grow up too fast. Kenny will stop at nothing until the children are safe and can be kids again.Tommy has no idea who this old fuck is, but he likes him. He is so much better than the Technoblade._________Kenny is a better father then C!Philza, just saying :)
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Kenny (Walking Dead), Tommyinnit & Ranboo & Tubbo & Kenny (Walking Dead), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	You don't deserve Tommy!

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really writing this creak fic and just sticking to this even if I have not idea how I want to end this :p

Kenny grunts as he falls back as he comes to a realization that he couldn’t feel anything from the waist down. “I don’t- I don’t feel anything.”    
  
Clem looks at Kenny in confusion, “That's good right?” Kenny looks at her with a sad look. “No Clem, I Can’t feel my legs.” He confirmed it to Clem which causes her to have a panicked look on her face. 

“I-I can carry you to the car!” Clem said as Kenny sits up and uses his arms to pull himself back. “S-shit” Kenny curses. “This ain’t gonna work, Clem!”

Kenny and Clementine look towards the car to see a walker scratching at the window trying to get to AJ. “Hey! Hey! Stay away from him.” Kenny yelled as the walker looked towards them and growled. Few more walkers started making their way towards them.

“You gotta go help, AJ, Clem!” Kenny said worried as he looked at Clementine who was looking at the walkers. “I ain’t lettin’ you watch those fuckers chew me up.”    
  


“AJ will be safe with me. I’ll take great care of him, I promise.” Clem said sadly as if she was on the verge of crying. “I know you well Clementine, I wouldn’t trust AJ with anybody else. Now go!” Kenny said fondly as he looked at Clem proudly. She turns and makes her way to AJ.

“Hey, dipshits, come and get it!” Kenny grits his teeth as he watches the walker making their way towards him. Clementine runs and opens the car door and picks up AJ and runs the other way. 

Kenny grunts as walkers start to land on him. He tries his best to hold them off. He feels pain as walkers dig their hands into their stomach and others biting the flesh off his hands and arms. He shouts in pain as a walker digs their teeth into his throat. As Kennys slowly falls into the darkness he prays to any gods above that AJ and Clem will be safe. 


End file.
